civil war to family
by SAEWON H
Summary: Jack and Tony we're enemy, but later they became one member of the Avengers. But they had problem in the group, and he fall in love with Natasha. Later because of the problem, Jack decide to leave the Avengers.


Dorothy Hwang 8H

Mr. Papish

Literature

April 2nd, 2018

Jack Sparrow and Iron man's problem (raft draft)

 **Chapter 1**

Jack Sparrow and Iron man opened their eyes and they find themselves were lying on an island. Jack tried to think back. They were fighting on the ship and….. Jack and Iron man forgot how did they get to this island. So Tony took Jack to his Company. The next morning Jack went back to pirate life and Tony came back to hero's life. Months later Jack and Tony met on the ship again. This time they faced a big problem. There were 100 pirates waiting for Jack to fight against him. Then Tony called Avengers to fight against the pirates. But later Jack got caught by the pirates. After two days later Captin America and Tony found Jack in the death sea which was full of dead body and smelly water. Jack was hang on one of the rock. When they tried to go near him, pirates came out. Tony shot the roof with the fire. Jack, Captin and Iron man started to fight against 100 pirates. It was a terrible civil war with blood, sword and dead body. But at last they won in the battle. They came back to Tony's company. Tony was Jack's good friend, so he thought about letting Jack Sparrow become one of the Advengers. Jack trained and work hard to become Avenger.

A month later Jack's friend came to search for him, because he heard that he got out of the death sea. "long time no seen Jack how are you doing?" "its good, everyone is nice and there is a girl that I like." "ok, but we want you to come back to us, we need Captin Jack Sparrow" "sorry, I need to stay here for Tony, he saved my life so I cannot leave for a while" "ok if you change your mind, come find me, I will be here". Actually Jack also wanted to go back to his own life-being a pirate. So he decided to leave Avengers. He woke up and went to talk to Tony, but he refused to talk to him because Tony was too busy. Instead, Natasha came to talk to him. "hi Natasha, yesterday my friend came to talk to me about going back to pirate's life.. what do you think?" " if you want to go, I agree with you Jack. But it is not that easy, Tony will get angry." "yeah, he saved me, but if he know that I am leaving… he will feel disappoint at me." "don't give up Jack, I will be on your side" "Thank you Natasha". Tony was at back of them, so he heard all the thing and he got very angry at them. So he call everyone in the Avengers to have a meeting about making Jack as one member of Avengers.

"I think it is time for us to take Jack into the group" Tony said in low voice.

" sure, I also think it is time for him to come in, but if he doesn't want to, don't force him Tony" Captin America replied back.

"you guys cannot make the decision by yourself! You should ask Jack about it" Natasha shouted.

"I heard you guys talking in this morning, and that's not ok. Natasha, don't make him a fool" Tony yelled.

 **Chapter 2**

Suddenly Jack came in and Tony acted like he doesn't know Jack is leaving, and Avengers went back to their room. Tony told Jack that he want to give him a gift for becoming member of Avengers and he help Jack to change his style.

"hey Jack how about you change a style for becoming member of Avengers?,"

"but I don't really think that I need to change my style, you don't need to be this nice to me Tony because…"

"no?!, of course I need to, you are going be an Avenger!"

"but Tony I am.." "don't need to reject my gift Jack, come on, let's go" So they went to shop to change Jack's hairstyle, beard and clothes. After 2 hour, he looked like a real Avenger, he became more handsome, more neat and more clean. "Jack! You really looks like an Avengers! now you can come in to our group! Welcome my friend!" but Jack stood back and said :"Tony I am so sorry but I want to leave and live as a pirate" "why? I talked to you before, that is a STUPID decision! And I thought you understand what I mean" "I know you are disappoint at me, but I want to be free and live on my…." "enough! you can leave now, I won't walk you out. Bye" Next morning when he was about to leave with his friend, no one was there.

It was like this, yesterday night when Jack was sleeping, Tony called his friend to make them go back. "nice to meet you, I am Jack's friend and he said that he don't want to go back, he want to stay with us and become an advenger. I will talk to him." " oh really? But he said he will go with us… ok then. Please tell him good bye." So they leaved at night. Jack waited until 9:00 a.m., no pirates came but Tony came lie to Jack that they went back. So Jack went back to the company. Jack started to train for the Avengers again, but in his mind, he wanted to be free and become pirate. ' one day I will become a better pirate and go back to my pirate ship.' So he practiced two things at one time, training for the advengers and train to be better pirate by himself.

 **Chapter 3**

After he became a perfect pirate, he talked to Tony privately about leaving advengers. Jack say : " hey Tony may I talk to you about leaving Avengers…" " but you should know that this is a stupid decision. I still don't understand why you want to leave Avengers and go back to pirate's life." " well… pirates don't really have problem, I lived as pirate for 33years. I want to live as a pirate in rest of my life. But training to become one of advengers were great." "yeah I know." " I'm sorry Tony.." Tony turned around and said "when are you leaving?" "tomorrow morning…" "ok, you can go" Jack stood up and leaved the room. At night, advengers planed a meeting.

Captin said "so.. Jack is leaving tomorrow?"

Tony said" yes.." "ok.. so are we just letting him go like this? He was one of our member before…"

Tony said" no"

Natasha shouted back" and why not?!"

Tony replied" well now Jack is leaving us and going back to pirate's life! So we don't have any reason to do something for him. He betrayed us and leaved us."

Natasha yelled" you are so mean, if you guys are not doing it, then I am leaving with him." Natasha closed the door very loudly and ran out.

Tony asked" why is she so angry? If things are going like this, Avengers will broke up. Captin what do you think?"

"well I think we still need to do something"

"no, Jack is leaving us, so don't do anything. Just leave him alone"

Next morning when he was about to leave, Natasha came and said that she also want to go. So Jack and Natasha came out from the company. They looked back at the way they came. They looked at the Avengers' company for long time and they leave with a letter said " good by my friends, thank you for helping me, Natasha and I will go back to sea and leave together. Good bye." Jack Sparrow married with Natasha and lived in a happy life.


End file.
